dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryorin 'Inori-Hime
Ryorin'Inori-Hime(龍稲荷紅玉姫; Ryorin 'Inori-hime), sometimes known as just Ruby(ルビー; Rubī) is a participant of the Azazel Cup and a dragon deity, daughter of Ichijou Tsukino and Toyotama-Hime in the D∞D: Яe-Verse continuity. Heiress of the Dragon palace, she's an antagonist of the upcoming crossover D∞D: Яe-Verse, being an enemy from Ichijou!Side. Appearance Despite being chronologically around half an year, Ruby has the appearance of a much older, yet still child-like, little girl with milky doll-like skin, black hair and golden piercing eyes, inherited from both her parents. According to Kurama, Ruby has an extremely dense, yet calming aura around her, compared to being underwater. Being a citizen of the dragon palace, Ruby wears typical ancient japanese clothes such as colourful kimonos and hakama, which are always wet due to her naturally moist skin. She also wears small antenna-likes hairpins on her hair that somehow resembles a crown. Personality Unlike her parents, Ryorin 'Inori-hime has a greedy, selfish, inflatuous and power-hungry demeanor, wanting to expand the horizons of her future kingdom and rarely acting or depending on others to do her job, rather do the deeds herself. She also likes to point out how powerful she is by destroying enviroumental objects, and just like her grandfather, is able to smile a "devilish grin", which can froze others in place due to the incredible murderous intent. In terms of personality, she's compared more to her grandfather Dragon God due to her warmonger and inconsequential personality. However, Ruby is not without a heart, as she rather not harm her own kin or the members of her team, and loves both her parents to the extreme, although her love towards ichijou is explicitly sexual, as she's not shy about wanting to be impregnated by him. Her wish in the Azazel Cup is that, if she wins, ichijou will have to marry and have children with her. She also shows some respect for the other girls of his harem, such as Berolina, calling them "other mamas", and has utmost respect for her surrogate mother Kurama. who raised her for those half a year. Just like her mother, she likes old-style video games and, like her father, can be quite homely, since she's also the cook of her team, preparing delicious foods for them. Being a dragon entity, Ryorin 'Inori-hime has a great preference for bananas, but just for the peels of them for some reason. History Ryorin 'Inori-hime is the daughter of Otohime and Ichijou Tsukino. Despite the natural infertility on both devils and deities, she came to be as a surprise, as Otohime wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy, yet gave birth to Ryorin 'Inori-hime, in a childbirth that almost took her life. Raised by Kurama and Otohime, Ruby shown an astouning growing rate and soon reached a appearance of a 12-year old in a spam of a few months, also showing immense learning rate and soon coming to understand the world around her. After discovering that her father plans to participate the Azazel Cup, Ryorin 'Inori-hime wanted to be part of it too, taking off the dragon palace and gathering and training her own team of deities. Pòwers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Being the daughter of a deity and the second Strongest RedDragon Emperor, Ryorin 'Inori-hime is immensily powerful despite her young age, her power easily surpassing a regular high-class devil. The reason why she was conceived in a surprise-childbirth and her ridiculous growing rate was, in fact, due to her immense strength flourishing so suddenly. However, she has no total control over her powers, and her body, even in such form, can easily break due to the excessive power. 'Immense endurance -' Ryorin 'Inori-hime has also shown to be extremely durable, stronger than even her grandfather the Dragon God. She can withstand the fire of the Vermillion Bird Suzaku with small damage and even back herself up against her own mother at full strength. According to Zhuge Liang, Ryorin 'Inori-hime has yet to tap her true potential. 'Dragonification -' Ryorin 'Inori-hime can turn from a cute little girl into a cyan-colored eastern dragon at will. 'Imagination Maker -' being also part of the Dragon of the Dragons Great Red, Ryorin 'Inori-hime has the ability to create anything from within her mind and turn it reality. As long as she can understand, vizualize and calculate the exact mass of soimething, she can bring it to reality. Equipments Trivia * Her image and appearance are based on the character Nayuta Hida from the Ma'''sou Gakuen HxH series. * Ryorin 'Inori-hime's name is a play on words on the titles and origins of her parents: ** It countains the ideograms for "dragon"(龍) and "Crimson"(紅), a reference to her father Ichijou. ** It also contains part of Otohime's name(豊'玉姫'; "Toyotama-Hime"= 龍稲荷紅'玉姫; '''Ryorin 'Inori-hime) ** Part of her name also spells "Inari"(龍'稲荷'''紅玉姫); a reference to her surrogate mother Kurama. * The fact she was born as already a child is a reference to the Goddess Athena, who was born as an adult woman. * Ironically, she's the only member of Ichijou's family who does not follow the numerical theme naming of the Tsukinos. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Hybrids